


Gift Receipt Not Required

by hannigramqueen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Eventual Sex, Gift Giving, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Will knows he does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramqueen/pseuds/hannigramqueen
Summary: Hannibal buys Will a beautiful shirt and sets off a chain of events he couldn’t have anticipated. It turns out Will knows that Hannibal has the hots for him and is making the most of it, with a view to getting Hannibal to fall even further in love with him. In time he works out even more about the hot Doctor Lecter, and is not as upset as he should be.Chapter   6 is up
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 132





	1. Blue Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I think I know where I want this to go, this chapter is a teaser. Hopefully a little something to help get us all through this lockdown.

Hannibal saw the shirt and had one thought only. Will. It would make Will’s eyes pop. Shallow, to be sure, but gazing at his beloved profiler while psychoanalysing him, while adorned with the beautiful sky blue shirt would be sublime. So he bought it. The cost was of no consequence. The size a small. From afar Will looked well built, but up close he was quite slight, albeit a muscled kind of slight.

The sales person asked if he would like a gift receipt. No, that is fine, thank you, thought Hannibal. He really couldn’t see Will declining the gift, and if he did, well, Hannibal would use it to pleasure himself, imagining Will lying beside him, assisting with bringing Hannibal to climax in his absence. Bagged and ready to present, Hannibal head to his office, ready for their standing appointment. The bag was placed beside the chair, ready. Hannibal opened the bottle of wine he’d pre chosen for tonight. And waited.

Right on time, Hannibal heard the door to the waiting room open. He gave it the usual thirty seconds, before opening, and greeting his client.

“Hello, Will, please do come in.” Will did what he always does, jumping out of the waiting room chair as though he’d been caught doing something wrong. One of the the things that endeared him to Hannibal greatly. Hannibal thought he looked particularly beautiful tonight, flush from the cold air outside, eyes bright, hair a little wild.

“Hey. Cold outside. Looks like it might snow.” Will greeted Hannibal, deflecting as usual, the greeting impersonal, even though he knew full well that Hannibal was head over heels in love with him. They always knew. Even deep thinking men like Will. Hannibal didn’t mind, though. It was all part of the game.

“Please, sit. Red wine tonight. Is that ok, Will?” It was always ok, and as usual Will merely nodded, taking the proferred glass. He took a sip and sat down.

“Mmm, that’s nice. Probably cost more than my car. Am I right?” Will chuckled. He seemed to have found a new expression. Probably picked it up from his colleague, Beverley Katz, hair and fibres at Quantico and a member of Jack Crawford’s dream team. Will was the star of the team, of course.

Hannibal merely smiled at him, and gestured to the conveniently placed gift, aside Will’s chair.

“I took the liberty of buying you a gift. I do hope you like it, but if not don’t worry. I can return it.” Hannibal watched the surprised expression on Will’s face, and saw him put out a tentative hand to pick up the bag.

“A gift? A little unorthodox, if not a tad unprofessional, Hannibal. Do you buy gifts for your other patients?” It didn’t stop Will from opening it though, and Hannibal was pleased when it was obviously a good surprise, from the looks of Will’s face.

“A shirt, sorry, a beautiful shirt. Wow, Hannibal, this must have cost a fortune.” Will had seen the label, the designer something he’d never even considered in his own price range. “The colour is beautiful. Such a blue, like the sky on a summer day. Hannibal, I couldn’t accept this.”

Will stood up, and started taking off his own shirt, contradicting his own statement. He was actually going to put it on, here and now. Hannibal’s eyes lit up, enjoying the sight of Will unbuttoning his plaid shirt, revealing a trim but muscled torso, bereft of hair. He ripped his shirt out of his pants, took it off and threw it on the floor.

Normally Hannibal would find this kind of display rude, to say the least, however Will was the exception to almost every rule. He practically beamed with joy at the sight. Will unbuttoned the new shirt, and put it on. First slipping one arm in and then the other and settling it over his shoulders, before starting to button it up. He unbuckled his belt, undid his trouser button and slid down his zipper, before shucking his pants below his lovely plump ass to place the now buttoned up shirt in place. He tucked the shirt in and pulled his pants back up, putting everything back to rights, zipper, button and belt.

Hannibal practically came in his pants there and then. He hadn’t even realised he was getting erect, until Will buckled his belt back up. Luckily he had the ability to manage his arousal, otherwise it would have been game over for the evening.

“Wow, Hannibal, it’s beautiful, don’t you think? Ok, I’ll accept your gift. I have to repay you, though. Let me make you dinner, at my house, tomorrow. Nothing fancy, mind, just fish and potatoes. Maybe some fresh greens. Say seven o’clock?”

Will had indeed surprised Hannibal, this was his first dinner invitation to Will’s home. Although he was a bit perturbed about eating in front of seven dogs, he couldn’t refuse.

“Thank you, Will. I would like nothing more. I will bring the wine and dessert. If you’ll allow me that pleasure.”

Will smiled. “Great, yes, that’d be great. Can I be rude? How much was the shirt?” 

Hannibal had no intention of telling Will the true cost. It really was likely more than Will’s beat up Volvo cost, but he was worth the expense. If Will wanted him to buy him a new car it would be a trifle to Hannibal.

“Let’s put it this way, Will. Less than the true price of you making me dinner in your home.”

Will laughed. He wasn’t a stupid man, he knew Hannibal’s game, but it seemed he was more than willing to play along.

“Right. Ok. So therapy. That’s what I’m here for tonight. Guess I’d better Tell you about the case I’m working on. See if you can take some of the kinks out of my spine. It’s a doozy, what do you think of mushroom farming with actual people?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal goes to Will’s for dinner. It doesn’t take long before he sees yet more of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 here you go.

Hannibal had to endure four very dreary clients the next day, and it seemed endless. If only time could fast forward to four, the end of his last appointment for the day, so that he could prepare for his very exciting engagement at Wills home in Wolf Trap. He sat through one very neurotic teenage girl, whose parents smothered her with wealth but not love, one very unattractive man in his forties who talked about cheese and Michael Jackson and his new friend Tobias. The other two patients didn’t even have a tale to tell, Hannibal would struggle to even name them.

Finally the last one out the door, he took a deep breath, locked up his office and headed to the brownstone to prepare himself, and his dessert, for Will.

Will, that enigma wrapped up in the prettiest of parcels. All night after Will’s appointment Hannibal had flashbacks to the slim pale body unwrapping itself to try on Hannibal’s gift. There was the vaguest suggestion he was being teased by Will, but it was of no consequence. Hannibal was on the hook, what did a little teasing matter.

Hannibal changed into clothes that were a little more casual. Light coloured slacks, a polo shirt and a pullover. He chose a white wine that was a good companion for fish and a lemon mousse he’d prepared last night. Lemon after fish was always perfect. He set off by six to arrive at seven on the dot. The drive to Wolf Trap was always pleasant. Will’s home, whilst small, was located in a very sought after area, he’d always meant to ask Will how he’d chosen that area, but felt it would be rude, as though the implication was that someone of Will’s middle income didn’t merit the location. He was sure he’d find out over time.

Pulling up to the house, Hannibal could see Will standing on the porch, watching his dogs playing in the garden. Will came out to greet Hannibal, and in a manner completely out of character for the man he pulled Hannibal into a hearty embrace followed by a peck on each of Hannibal’s cheeks. Very European indeed!

“Thank you for coming. Sorry about all the dogs. I’ll keep them out of the way while we eat. Ooh, what have you bought me this time?”

Suddenly Hannibal felt alarmed that Will was expecting another gift.

“Just some wine and dessert as I promised. I didn’t really have time for anything else. Please forgive me.” Hannibal couldn’t get the words out quick enough. He didn’t want to seem the ungracious guest. Maybe he should have stoped by the department store on his lunch hour.

Will punched him lightly on the arm. “Hey I’m just kidding. The meal is to thank you for yesterday’s gift. Oh just come in, I meant to put it on for dinner.”

Hannibal followed Will inside, and watched as Will ran up his stairs, coming down again in short order while stripping off the tee shirt he was just wearing. He was naked again from the waist up, and began to undo his very tight jeans, ready to slip the shirt on. Will wasn’t really that shy boy any more. Hannibal couldn’t tear his eyes away, yet again, as Will pulled his jeans down. This time, though, they slipped a little too low and Hannibal saw just a little more than he bargained for. Will had revealed the top of his groin, pubic hair and part of his penis.

“Oops, Sorry, didn’t mean to give you an eyeful. I don’t wear shorts with these jeans, a bit too tight.” He turned around while fiddling with the shirt, only to show his bare ass to Hannibal instead.

“I can assure you, Will, that as a medical doctor I have seen my fair share of groins and buttocks. I should say, though, that I have rarely been greeted with such a welcome sight.”

Will coughed, as if in embarrassment, quickly doing the shirt and then the trousers up. All straight he turned around, and whether he was being genuine or not, Hannibal couldn’t tell, when he said “Hannibal, a bit inappropriate,” and with that he shot to the kitchen, calling after him, “Come through, I’ll get this wine opened. I’ve set the table in here for us to eat. The dogs can stay in the living room.”

Hannibal followed, resigned to confusion. He took the glass of wine being handed to him and took a large gulp. This was going to be a tricky evening, if he wasn’t mistaken.

Will had set the table with some bread and butter and what appeared to be a mushroom pate.

“Help yourself. Thought it would be a bit of a fun after telling you about my mushroom garden killer. Too much? “ he noticed Hannibal’s grimace.

“Not at all, I just am not a big fan of mushrooms, but I will give this a try. The fish smells good by the way. Did you catch it yourself?”

“Not today. I caught this trout last weekend, and had it in the freezer. It will be as fresh as if it was caught today though. Hope you like it. How was your day?” Will seemed genuinely interested.

“A bit tedious, if you want to know. Not one of my patents were on par with you, my most interesting patient.”

“But am I really your patient, Hannibal, or are we just having conversations?” Will joked. They’d been down this road before. Hannibal didn’t charge for the sessions with Will, and was therefore free to pursue a more intimate relationship with him, and it was beginning to feel like a possibility. If only he could get an handle on the man. He’d certainly seen more of him than he’d expected to in the last twenty four hours.

“If I’m being honest with you, Will, I’m a little confused. I feel like we have the potential to be more than friends, but I’m yet to be given a clear signal from you. Tell me, if I were to court you, as it were, would you be receptive?” Hannibal watched as Will was plating up the food, and saw Will hesitate for a moment.

Will placed Hannibal’s meal in front of him. The fish was seared in butter with shallots, baby potatoes and green beans on the side. It looked good, but he was waiting for Will to speak, and couldn’t pick up his cutlery until he got what he wanted.

“Well, let’s see. I accepted your gift, put it on in front of you, twice, baring a bit more than strictly necessary. You were invited to my home for food, and I never do that. Yes, I can safely say I would be receptive, Hannibal. Now shut up and eat my food.”

“Yes, dear Will.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets back from a case and goes to Hannibal’s for dinner. Gifts are presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to really enjoy writing this.

And so the courtship began. The night at Will’s ended fairly early, much to Hannibal’s surprise. At the end of the meal, Will announced he had to work a case the next day and so needed his beauty sleep. He kissed Hannibal goodbye with an arrangement that he would make contact when he was free, which he hoped would be on the Sunday.

“Promise me, Will. I plan to thoroughly spoil you, and surprise you every chance I get. If you are free I would love to entertain you at my home. Goodnight.” And with that he left.

He watched Will in the rear view mirror, as he drove down the long driveway to the main road. He saw Will wave just as he disappeared out of sight.

The evening had been unexpected, to say the least. He still felt that Will was teasing him, a little, but Will had also been clear that he was Hannibal’s but for the taking. And Hannibal was certainly up for the challenge.

In the end he didn’t hear from Will, aside from the odd text message, for three days. A case involving abducted children had taken him away, and Hannibal was relieved when his phone display showed Will’s number calling.

“Will, my dear, how did the case go?” Hannibal asked, with a certain amount of trepidation. He knew Will had a difficult childhood, and was motherless, and the case centred around a female kidnapping children to bring them into a certain type of family.

“Badly, I’m afraid. A kid pulled a gun on me, egged on by his captor. I talked him down, but looks like he was complicit in some of the crimes. Probably gonna throw the book at him. At least what remains of his family will get to see him again, I guess. Anyway, I’m all yours tonight, if you’ll have me.” Will sounded tired, and jaded. Hannibal had the right medicine for that.

“Are you ok to come to my home? Will your dogs be ok for the evening? I’d like to feed you and soothe you some.”

“Yeah, I’m with them now. I’ll feed them and be with you for eight o clock? I can stay over if you’ll have me?”

Hannibal nearly squealed with excitement, but just managed to compose himself.

“Of course, I’ll get the guest room ready. I will see you soon.” Hannibal hung up before Will could change his mind. He had a lot to do, as well.

Luckily Hannibal had already been shopping for food fit for the occasion. He also had purchased another gift for Will. This time it was a little more intimate, but hopefully it would be taken with the spirit in which it had been purchased. Truth be told, Hannibal was a little nervous about the gift. So much so he’d bought a very expensive back up gift.

He prepared a simple dinner of Antipasti, set it out ready so they could eat as soon as Will arrived. Prosciutto ham, salami, cheeses and pate, made with a special ingredient, fruits, and a selection of pastries from a master pastry chef he was well aquatinted with. Some fairly generic wine, against his better judgement, a Merlot, to complement the rich food, at one hundred dollars a bottle a little cheaper than his usual fine dining wine, but more suitable for the occasion.

He dressed up, maybe a little too much, but it was a concession to himself, whereas the rest of the evening was dedicated to Will.

A bit after eight the door bell finally rang. He opened it to a cleanly shaven Will, who looked a little tired, but glorious all the same. He had a small duffel bag, which he threw at Hannibal, completely taking him by surprise. Hannibal caught it and looked at Will, a question on his face.

“Hey. Sorry, that’s my overnight clothes. Oh, and there’s some chocolates in there for you. The wine I bought was a ten dollar bottle, I left it in the car. Sorry. My heads not right, the case got to me. Here, give me a hug.”

Hannibal obliged, putting the bag down, and pulling Will in for a hug. Will held on for quite a while, at one point taking one of Hannibal’s ass cheeks in each hand, and giving a big squeeze.

“Oh my god, your ass is as hard as rock. You must really work out. Right, where’s the booze.” Will abruptly let go and breezed past, into Hannibal’s home.

“Please, do come in and make yourself at home. There’s a bottle of wine open on the dining room table, get started on the food while I take your bag upstairs.” Hannibal grabbed the duffle bag, and shot upstairs, throwing it in the guest room before practically sprinting down again. This was going to be a good night, he could already tell. Will looked gorgeous with his face fully shaved, although the age difference was exacerbated by the change.

Will was sitting down and already had a plate full of the Antipasti in front of him, and was chugging the wine.

“Oh my god, Hannibal, you have no idea how hungry I am. I’ve not eaten for three days, well apart from a few take out burger and fries. Had a milkshake too. How have you been? Sorry, I should have asked earlier.”

“I’ve been fine, Will. Looking forward to your return. I did promise to court you and this is the first chance I’ve had. I’ve bought you a gift. Now, I hope you take them with the spirit intended. “ Hannibal handed a box over to Will.

Will’s eyes lit up. “Oh Hannibal, you don’t need to buy me things to court me. I’m a grown man, I can buy for myself. What is it?” Will opened the box, and pulled out the first item.

“Jesus, are these real silk? Wow, they’re beautiful. But why did you buy me silk boxer shorts? And how many pairs?” Will counted seven, all in beautiful rich colours, including red, blue, green, yellow, black and white, and one in pink.

He held them up.

“You know what I’ve got to do now, don’t you?” Hannibal really hoped he had guessed right. He had.

Will started undoing his pants, kicked off his shoes before he had got them past his knees, and sat down to remove his underwear. He stood up with a flourish, naked from the waist down this time, and Hannibal got an eyeful of Will’s full package before he put the red silk boxers on. And wow, what a package. Will certainly didn’t need to be embarrassed about anything it seemed.

“Hannibal, they’re beautiful. Is this because I didn’t have any on the other night? I actually think these will fit nicely under anything, even my tightest jeans. Thank you.”

And with that Will threw his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders and sat on his knees to fully embrace him.

Hannibal’s guess was correct. Will was so enthusiastic when receiving gifts, he couldn’t wait to try them. It was probably as a result of a childhood with few presents.

He decided the watch would wait another occasion. Will had six more pairs of silk boxers in the box. He wondered if he would try every pair on tonight.

<


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner gets quite interesting, and Will wants Hannibal to take him on the mahogany table.

Will didn’t actually try on the rest of the silk shorts, but he did remain in the red ones for the rest of their evening. He didn’t put his pants back on, just sat next to Hannibal, after removing himself from his lap, which would have been awkward if it had gone on much longer than it did. It was a sexy, if incongruous sight. Will sitting there, eating and drinking. In sexy silk underwear. Every now and then he’d change position, sit side on to Hannibal, and whether intentional or not he was man spreading, and letting a little of his generous lot hang out, his glistening head peeking.It was very distracting, and one time Will caught Hannibal taking a glance.

Will feigned innocence, once too many times in Hannibal’s opinion, but he wasn’t really complaining. The whole charade was utterly charming.

“Oops, sorry, look at me, letting it all hang out. It’s a compliment to you, really, Hannibal. I’m so relaxed in your company. I’m quite the changed man since we became friendly. I used to be very,um, uptight I guess you could say. Now, look at me, sitting at your dinner table in my gift. One of my gifts, I mean. And I’m not even bothered that you’ve seen my dick twice tonight now. And we haven’t even had sex yet.” Will didn’t change position, despite his apology and he certainly wasn’t shy about letting Hannibal see him like this.

“Something tells me you’re not sorry, Will. In fact, something tells me you’d like to take all your clothes off in front of me. Perhaps we should take this upstairs?” Hannibal decided he’d nothing to lose at this point of the evening. They were certainly both as drunk as each other, both having consumed at least five glasses of wine each. Will stood abruptly and slammed down his glass. How the lead crystal hadn’t smashed was a miracle.

Will suddenly pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him clad only in the red shorts and his socks. If it wasn’t so goddamn hot, it would have been comical. Will then proceeded to climb onto Hannibal’s Georgian mahogany table and lay on his back.

“Just have me here, Hannibal. But I challenge you to do it without taking off my present. You can manoeuvre me however you like, but they stay on, do you hear me?” Will was clearly more inebriated than Hannibal realised.

“Will, please get down off the table. Much as I’d love to take you, here and now, I think we would be better waiting until we are both a little more sober.” The words left his mouth but he didn’t really want to wait. He was a gentleman, however, and would not be comfortable taking advantage of Will’s current state. Will complied and got off the table.

“Your loss, big man. And so I will head to my boudoir, farewell, my prince.” And with that he left the room, and Hannibal heard him stumble up the stairs.

He was a little disappointed the evening had once again ended so abruptly, but he would certainly feel better for it in the long run. He decided to leave clearing away the plates until morning. It had been a long day.

In the morning he got up bright and early to clear up from last night, and start breakfast. As he was frying bacon, he heard a sound behind him, and he turned around to find a very tousle haired Will standing at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. He looked the worst for wear indeed.

“Hannibal, can I trouble you for something for a headache?”

Hannibal got some aspirin from a drawer and handed Will a glass of cold water to go with them.

“Sit here, I’ll pour you a coffee. Are you up to some bacon and eggs?”

“I’m not sure, I’ll try. Might soak up some of the wine from last night. God I’m not used to so much wine. Never really had a head for more than a few glasses. More of a whiskey man really. Hannibal, can I ask you something?” Will looked a bit worried.

“Ask me anything you like. But before you do, can I assure you that nothing happened between us last night. There’s nothing for you to feel ashamed about.” Hannibal preferred Will didn’t ask what he was about to ask.

“Ok, that’s good, because I have a vague recollection of asking you to make love to me on your dining set. I would have been mortified if I’d done that. Must have been a dream. I do have some very strange dreams at times. I’m sure I’ve told you that before.”

Hannibal decided to be kind and get back to preparing breakfast. In time he was sure Will would remember but he wasn’t going to burst that bubble just yet.

After breakfast, a shower and collecting histhings, including his seven pairs of silk boxer shorts, Will left for the day, with the promise to call Hannibal later to arrange their next date. A neutral location this time. Hannibal would choose, but Will asked for it be nothing fancy.

Hannibal just had to decide whether to buy another gift. It was so tempting to purchase something that required the removal of more clothes, but he guessed that particular joke had run its course. After all, what more was there to see?

It really was going to take some serious thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal takes Will to the carnival where they have a great time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I’m back on it now.

Hannibal decided that he wouldtotally surprise Will by taking him to the carnival for their next date. He’d been thinking hard about what Will would like. First considering the opera, then dismissing that as something he himself would like more than Will. Next was a day at an exclusive spa, but he really didn’t want to share a half naked Will with random strangers, and then he saw it. A poster for the carnival, which was in town for the long weekend. He could certainly see himself parading Will around various stalls and amusements, but he would draw the line at eating the food. He would make sure Will had whatever he liked, in part because he imagined Will as a poor boy, unable to afford the cost of something so frivolous as shooting games and cotton candy.

Will had no idea where they were going when Hannibal picked him up, but he was excited. Hannibal had told him to dress for a cool evening outside, and he was wearing his olive green jacket and some brown cargo pants. He had shaved and his hair was super curly, and if Hannibal wasn’t mistaken, Will had some new cologne on.

“Will, you smell divine. I detect a new fragrance. Something without a ship on the bottle.”Hannibal was practically salivating, Will smelled so good.

“I treated myself. The girl at the counter said it would drive the girls wild. No mention of the guys though. Guess it works on both, eh?” Will laughed at his own joke. Hannibal just smiled at Will, glad he was making the effort for him. “Where are we going? I hope it’s nowhere fancy, You said to dress for a cool evening, so I thought it was maybe ice skating?”

“It’s a surprise. Something I hope that will take you back to your childhood. I’m told it’s a very American pastime.”

“Well, I hope it’s not working at a boat yard, because that’s mostly what I remember about my childhood. That and TV dinners from Walmart.” Hannibal knew Will had a crappy childhood, and he’d just about summed it up in one sentence.

As they drew near to the carnival, Will saw the cars and the crowds, before he finally saw the bright lights and the sign advertising where they were.

“Oh my God, there’sno way you’ve brought me to a carnival. Hannibal, never in a million years did I think you’d want to come somewhere like this. I love it, thank you. Hope you’ve got lots of money, because I’m going on everything.” Hannibal looked over at a Will’s face, and it was a sight of pure joy.

“I can assure you, I’ve brought adequate funds for you to enjoy yourself. I would just caution you not to eat too much of the food. Botulism and salmonella are likely present on every surface and in every food. “

Will looked at Hannibal and laughed. “I’m having everything, and don’t try to stop me.”

And Will did indeed try just about everything. From cheese filled pretzels, to cheeseburger with onions and ketchup. Fries and a milkshake, cotton candy and something called a cock on a stick, which Hannibal assumed wasn’t a rooster, but was indeed candy shaped like a penis on a stick. Will sucked on that for at least thirty minutes, much to Hannibal’s horror. What’s worse is that he kept asking Hannibal in the loudest possible voice if he’d like to suck his cock.

They went on rides together too. The Ferris wheel, the dodgems, the funhouse, where rubber faced dummies dressed as vampires were occasionally thrust at them from the sides of the car. They also tried the shooting gallery, at which Will of course excelled, much to the stall holders dismay. Especially when Will won the biggest soft toy. Will picked out a stuffed dog the size of Winston. And he made Hannibal carry it.

The only thing to spoil their fun was when a middle aged man made his interest in Will a little too obvious for Hannibal’s liking. They were drinking a cup of coffee at a small stall that had tables set up cafe style. Will was talking to Hannibal about the only occasion he had been to a carnival as a child, when Hannibal spotted the man staring at Will for just a beat too long. Hannibal made a point of staring him down, until the man finally looked away. After they finished their drink, Will took the empty paper cups to the trash. The man clearly hadn’t gotten the hint, as he winked at Hannibal and said:

“Wow, your boy toy sure is pretty. Lucky man. Bet those pretty lips look good around your cock.”

Hannibal wasn’t sure how to deal with this pig, not without giving himself away, but as he was just about to ask for the man’s business card he felt a steadying hand on his arm.

“Let me handle this, Hannibal.” Will pulled out his badge, and addressed the man.

“I suggest you apologise to my friend here. You see, he doesn’t like small minded little men like you, and you will be very lucky if he accepts your apology. “

The man immediately apologised and scurried away. Will laughed, and held Hannibal by his elbow, while Hannibal held on to his life sized stuffed Winston.

“You were about to gut that man with a plastic fork, weren’t you. You see, I’ve seen that look before on you. Not often, but I have seen it when you’re confronted by rudeness. I’m not sure what you are capable of yet, but let’s save it for when we are somewhere a little more private, shall we, my hero?”

Hannibal feigned ignorance “I’m really not sure what you mean, my dear Will. I was merely going to talk to that man about his manners. He was very rude about you, yes, and I abhor rudeness above all else. I don’t think, however, that the sporks they provide at that stall would penetrate human skin. I’d need something a little less bendy. Say a pen, or a pencil.”

Will laughed, much to Hannibal’s relief. Hannibal wasn’t totally convinced that Will hadn’t already guessed that he wasn’t exactly a saint, and there was something there, in his comment about rudeness. He needed to be careful from here on in. He wasn’t sure Will was ready for him to reveal the truth. Not yet.

The evening was over, and Hannibal drove Will home. They chatted about the carnival on the drive back, laughed about all the food Will ate, and the rides they rode.

“I hope you’ll come in for a nightcap, Hannibal? I would like to thank you for a lovely date. And this time I’m sober, so you might get lucky!” Hannibal wasted no time in following Will into the house.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the sex.

Hannibal followed Will inside his home and was, as usual, greeted by the dogs. Will shooed them outside, and asked Hannibal to let them back in in five minutes while he took care of something.

“There’s some rather nice blended whiskey in the cabinet in the kitchen, if you’d like to pour us some after. I promise I won’t be long, and I assure you, you will be glad you waited.” Will winked at Hannibal before disappearing up his stairs.

Hannibal was curious, but thought he’d better sort the dogs and the whiskey to be ready for whatever Will had planned. As soon as he got the dogs back inside and settled, he sough out the whiskey, poured them both a drink, finding the glasses next to the bottle, and took a quick gulp before taking off his coat and jacket, rolling up his sleeves. He did this on instinct, as was his usual habit when preparing food. He wasn’t sure why he’d done it this time. Maybe he was anticipating something physical, a little too much and the gesture was unconscious.

He sat in one of Will’s comfortable chairs, glass in hand, wondering what was taking Will so long, when suddenly the man appeared in front of him, wearing some kind of bath robe.

“Were you taking a shower, Will?” Hannibal thought he’d maybe misread the situation, and made to stand.

“Don’t you move. The robe is to cover up what I’m wearing. I want to take a drink before the big reveal.” Will saw the glass Hannibal had poured for him sitting on the dresser. He took it and gulped it down in one go.

Intrigued, Hannibal settled back, glass in hand.

Will stood a little closer, so close in fact that Hannibal found it necessary to open his legs, to let Will stand between them. Will began to open the robe. Hannibal just looked up at his face, until the robe was thrown down and Will revealed what he’d been up to. He had put all seven pairs of the silk boxer shorts on, at once. Hannibal could see the length of his dick, clearly erect in anticipation. “Hello, my old friend”, thought Hannibal.

“Am I to suppose that you would like me to divest you of these, one by one?” Asked Hannibal.

“Well, duh, of course. If you’d like to get to what’s underneath. Don’t take too long though, babe, I think I’m ready for us to get real close. I mean, I’m ready for you to fuck me already.”

Hannibal didn’t wait, he was as ready as Will. He didn’t even notice what colour pair he was removing, and what should have been a sensual striptease soon turned into a frantic unravelling, and when the last pair was removed Will sat astride Hannibal, his legs wrapping around his waist as Hannibal hefted him up, and carried him over to the bed.

In not time at all Hannibal was also naked, and Will handed him a tube of lube and a condom. Hannibal lathered his index finger, to prepare Will.

“No need, I did it while I was upstairs. Thought I’d save us some time.” Will turned over, got on all fours with his hands on his headboard, and presented himself to Hannibal.

Hannibal stopped in his tracks, stunned by how beautiful Will was in this position, the perfect globes of his ass slightly parted, and his hole on view, slightly glistening, clearly from the lube Will used to prepare himself. Just the thought if Will doing this upstairs while Hannibal was pouring Whiskey would have made Hannibal cum, if he wasn’t presented with the greatest gift Will could give him.

He made short work of placing the condom on himself and lathering up himself ready for a smooth insert. He couldn’t help slipping a finger in first, and delighted in the groan from Will.

“Oh god, that feels amazing.” Groaned Will, and he ground his hips back onto Hannibal’s hand. Another finger joined the first and he prodded Will’s prostate for a moment or two, before he slipped them both out and placed the head of his dick against Will’s hole, and slipped it inside. He took his time pushing in the rest of the way, much to Will’s consternation. Clearly not willing to wait for Hannibal to take his time, Will pushed back and Hannibal revelled in the tight warmth of Will as he pushed all the way back onto him.

“Move, please.” Hannibal didn’t need telling twice. He pulled back until only the head was inside, and slammed back in. He ran his hands over Will’s ass while watching himself pulling out and plunging back in, until he was almost there. He noticed Will was pulling his own dick hard, and panting loudly, and decided it wouldn’t take long so he grabbed Wills hips and picked up the pace and intensity for the last few thrusts, and they came together, both groaning out loud at the moment they both came.

Will collapsed on the bed, Hannibal on top of him, and they stayed that way for a few minutes.

“Do you think we could do this, all night?” Asked Will. Hannibal was in no particular rush to move and his dick was shrinking, he would slip out of Will when that happened, and he would need to clean up.

“I’m afraid we can’t do it again for a while. My refractory period is usually fairly short, but not that short, my love.”

“Ok, well, promise me that as soon as you get hard again, we can do that again?” Will was a good ten years younger than Hannibal, and whilst he was usually fairly vigorous in the bedroom, he was beginning to think Will would be the death of him.

“Yes my dear, of course.” Hannibal would be a fool to pass up the chance to make love to Will again tonight.


End file.
